


I don't want that for you.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Again, I've been listening to a lot of steven universe songs, M/M, Songfic, This one's for Full Disclosure, which is my favorite song from SU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic is based off of the song "Full Disclosure" from Steven Universe. Also, this fic is Pidge-centric instead of the other one, which is told from Lance's POV. Lemme know if you want me to write a full blown Plance fic instead of these little songfics. Also, the lyrics will be slightly modified to fit the universe.Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rkez0Bi8fs





	I don't want that for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the song "Full Disclosure" from Steven Universe. Also, this fic is Pidge-centric instead of the other one, which is told from Lance's POV. Lemme know if you want me to write a full blown Plance fic instead of these little songfics. Also, the lyrics will be slightly modified to fit the universe.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rkez0Bi8fs

_Everybody told me this stuff's dangerous. I guess I didn't believe it._

_Until now._

_Keith always seemed apprehensive, but now he's really freaking out what do I do._

_I don't want that for you._

Pidge sighed as he rolled over in bed, declining another call from Lance. He had been injured on their previous mission, and, knowing Lance, knew that he would want to get involved. The thing was, he didn't want his friend to get into it. Keith was distraught at what he assumed to be something of his own fault, when in reality no one could have stopped his lion from running out of power. It was no one's fault. So why did they all feel so guilty?

_Everybody tells me life is precious, on the planet Earth._

_And that means you._

_And I have to protect you._

_What if somehow you get hurt? What do I do._

_I don't want that for you._

To be entirely honest, the thought of Lance getting hurt because of him made his stomach lurch. Humans were what they were trying to protect. Lance was human. He wasn't. Therefore, Lance was more valuable than him. His head sank into his hands as his ringtone went off again, making him jump just a bit. Another call from Lance. He stared at the screen for a minute, genuinely contemplating answering the call, but he shook his head, and pressed decline. 

_What am I going to tell you?_

_You're better off not knowing the trouble I'm in._

_I don't want you to worry about what I've just seen about where I've just been._

_You don't have to be a part of this._

_I don't think I want you to be._

_You don't need this._

Pidge curled up into a ball.

_You don't need me._

There goes his ringtone again. He looked at his phone and sighed. Now or never.

He picked up his phone...

and he turned it off.

 


End file.
